


Aches and Pains

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [170]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Edward fights. Winry heals. <br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa’s still ignoring my co-opting requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aches and Pains

While Edward didn’t miss his automail arm, he did miss the ability to transmute a blade out of his arm, though he’d never tell Winry that. She’d offer to replace his flesh arm with a spring-loaded knife or something, and he’d gone through enough to get Alphonse’s body back, and Al had gone through enough to return him his arm. 

No, thanks. 

But he couldn’t block blows as well without the metal arm. Oh, he had all his moves, and Edward sparred as often as he could. He still reveled in a one-on-one fight, whether for real or practice, and sometimes came home banged up, expecting a scolding and a cuff to the back of his head. He endured the bruises and cuts, and Winry’s sharp tongue, knowing how well she’d take care of him once she’d gotten the misplaced worry out of her system. 

Winry had her own secret weapon, one Edward hadn’t realized could be used. Her scolds didn’t hurt nearly as much as the kindness she offered, caresses and gentle words to make his heart ache. No one would ever be able to make him ache as much as Winry. 

And, yet, no one else would ever be able love him as much, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _In the long run, the sharpest weapon of all is a kind and gentle spirit._


End file.
